Save your kisses for me
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami is singing a song which Luffy really likes...But what does the song mean?
1. Save them for me?

**I was listening to a song and I thought 'Ey!!! Nice!!!' and here is my first song fic! I think it's gonna be three chapter long…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song**

**Save you kisses for me  
Natasha Thomas**

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

He woke up and enjoyed the breeze. He sat up and looked at the beautiful blue sea. He smiled, but frowned after hearing something. He looked around and looked at the deck. Everyone was on the deck except for Sanji and Nami. Luffy listened better.

~~~~~~~

He heard a melody but couldn't hear the text. Luffy jumped on the deck and walked to the sound. He smelled food so Sanji was making food in the kitchen. But the curiosity won this time and he looked further. He came closer to the sound and heard the sound coming from the storage room or the girls room. Luffy opened the door but looked behind him first. Everyone was doing their own thing. Robin read, Zoro slept, Chopper and Usopp were fishing. Luffy smiled and walked into the storage room. No one was there but the sound was louder. Luffy looked at the hatch for the girls room and walked into it. It was Nami

_Save you kisses for me,  
show me how you miss me  
all so easily  
my lovin'_

Luffy listened with awe and sat down on a staircase. He looked at Nami while she was brushing her hair.

_Save your kisses for me_

_Cause I don't wanna be_

_A summer love thing…._

"N…Nami?" whispered Luffy not wanting to startle Nami. Nami jumped up, turned and looked with red cheeks at Luffy. She didn't, in all people, expect HIM here.  
"L…Luffy, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you sing, you've got a beautiful singing voice…" said Luffy. Nami blushed more. "could you sing it again?" asked Luffy. Nami frowned and turned  
"That will cost you" said Nami with a sneaky tone

"Pfft, how much?" asked Luffy already kinda expecting that

"20 million berri" said Nami turning to Luffy with a sneaky grin. Luffy pouted

"Ok, Ok, I'm gonna spend…" Nami looked surprised "But what does the song mean?" Nami chuckled. Luffy frowned

"That's a secret, you can have it for 10 million" it was quiet for some time.

"Where do I get 30 million from?" asked Luffy after thinking really hard how much it will cost him.

"I don't know find it out" said Nami. Luffy looked at the staircase down him and thought for a sec. He smirked, stood up and walked upstairs.

"Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp! Drinking contest! Captains order!"

"Drin…Luffy!!! You hardly even drink!" yelled Nami worried

"Cool, what's the bet?" asked Zoro with one eye open and a grin. Luffy looked at the ground and looked then at Nami with a pout. She sighed

"6 million each" said Nami

"Cool, I take that bet!" said Zoro

"Ah, me too" said Sanji

"Me too!" said Usopp

"Me too!" mimicked Chopper. Luffy grinned and Nami looked worried at Luffy. She never saw Luffy really drink. He only took a drink when they had a new crewmate and that happened six times…

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Ok, Usopp is knock out, Chopper is drunk, Zoro and Sanji are almost out and Luffy drank the most with no problems" stated Robin. Luffy grinned and Nami was still nervous. They drank further. Zoro and Sanji lose. Luffy is slightly drunk with pink cheeks

"Yoohoo! I won!" laughed Luffy "Pay me up tomorrow!" Robin smiled and Nami sighed. How could she know that Luffy could win? She didn't wanna sing, but hey, promise is promise after all. She sighed and went on her knees.

"Ok, Luffy, promise is promise…" she wanted to sing but Luffy put his finger on her lips. She closed her mouth and frowned with a blush.

"Sing tomorrow" said Luffy with a grin "I'm drunk, shishishi" she pulled his finger away and she pouted "Aw, you're cute when you do that" smiled Luffy. Nami blushed and looked with an expressionless face. Robin chuckled "You're even cute when you do nothing"  
"Luffy, you're drunk go to bed"  
"That's why you have to sing tomorrow!" smiled Luffy.  
"Luffy I will sing tomorrow but bring the others to their bed, understood?" Luffy nodded and stood up.

"Guys! Wake up, go to bed and fall asleep!" said Luffy. Sanji stood first and grabbed Luffy's arm for his balance.  
"ey, guysaaa…..~~ My underwear is in my ass…..~~"

"Some…..hic…..people call that a thong, fag~~~~" said Usopp  
"Whattaasa thong fag~~?" asked Sanji again almost tripping  
"That…thing in your ass~~"

"I WORK FOR THAAA SANTAAA~~~" yelled Chopper

"I KNEW IT!!!" yelled Zoro  
"Shishishi" well whose laugh was that….

"You know Luffy……… that's a….Euhm….. terrible laugh…." said Usopp

"Not as terrible as your nose….~~" chuckled Luffy

"Don't talk about my nose!!!~~"

"You threat your nose just as a penis" chuckled Sanji

"I….Do….Not…Hic~~"

"Do you brag…………about how…..big it is?" asked Chopper

"Well….yea…."

"Ladies and gentlemen!!!! Hic!!! Usopp has a penis on his face!!!~~" yelled Zoro and he fell down asleep.

"Yara yara…." sighed Robin. Nami looked with a painful look…thinking about the headaches tomorrow….but also, how can she sing for Luffy? That's embarrassing…..

* * *

**I got that last joke about Usopp from a different fic but I have no idea from which one….well credits goes to him/her, Review please!!**


	2. I'll save them for you!

**Yoooolloooow Chapter 2 =3 Thanks for all the wonderful reviews =3. R&R please =3 by the way, have someone seen one piece strong world? I did =:3 It's a dream for the LuffyxNami luvers…I luv them even more xD (btw, I did watch it, but without sub…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sama does  
……………………………………….**

The sky was gray and it was a bit cold. Logic, they were going to a autumn island. Everyone in Sunny was sleeping soft, until….

"Nami!!"

Nami shot up together with the whole crew. Luffy ran into Robins and Nami's room and jumped into Nami's bed under the sheets. He crawled up to her pillow and lay his head down on HER pillow what normally would cost his head, but Nami and Robin just looked with wide eyes.

"I got the money, tell me what it means…" said Luffy with a little smile. Nami gaped and Robin looked confused.

"It as in sex or something else?" asked Robin. Nami blushed, glared at her and murmured something as in 'something else'. "Ah ok…." Said Robin. Nami looked at Luffy.

"You do understand that you lay in my bed…" Luffy nodded "And if Sanji sees you he's gonna kick your ass…" Luffy frowned and Robin giggled.  
"Why would he?" asked Luffy confused

"Never mind, just listen, ok?" asked Nami slightly irritated. Luffy nodded and Robin was curious.

"Ok, the girl sings 'save your kisses for me', right?"

"Yup"

"And she doesn't wanna be a summer 'love' thing, do you know what she meant with that?"

"No…" said Luffy. Nami sighed

"Ok, some boys use girls in the summer vacation for their feelings…some boys kiss with girls and never talk to them again and the girl is hurt if the one she loves do that…"

"That's mean…" said Luffy with a pout. Nami nodded with a little smile "and why did you sing this song?"

"Well, there is someone that I like but I don't know if he's a boy who use girls only for his own pleasure…." Said Nami scratching her cheek and looking away, turning her head to the wall. Luffy looked confused and Robin looked with wide eyes knowing nothing at all…

"And he's like that?" asked Luffy

"No, I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"He just said it was mean…." Said Nami looking at Luffy without turning his head. Luffy frowned and Robin gasped.

"Breakfast's ready!!" yelled Sanji who was apparently in the kitchen busy with the breakfast after waking up. Nami stood up together with Robin. Who glanced at her. Luffy jumped up and wanted to ran to the kitchen but stood still.

"I pay the next…" Luffy thought for a sec.

"20.000.000?"

"20.000.000 with breakfast" Nami laughed and nodded. Robin didn't follow it at all. Luffy was in the kitchen

"Could you explain it?" asked Robin still confused

"Well yea…" said Nami. Nami and Robin walked to the kitchen and Nami explained everything. Robin smiled.

"And did you mean what you said?" asked Robin. Nami blushed and grinned.

"Yes" Nami and Robin walked into the kitchen and saw that Luffy was getting scowled by Zoro, Usopp and Sanji.

"What happened?" asked Nami

"He woke us up.." said Zoro mad

"Well, Well….A big disaster if YOU don't get ENOUGH sleep" said Nami pointing to Zoro. Chopper and Robin chuckled. Zoro murmured something and sat down. Everyone sat down and ate their breakfast

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Sanji, That was good" said Luffy with a big grin

"Thank you" said Sanji with a smile. Nami wanted to go to her room and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Luffy

"Euhm, to my room…" said Nami with a frown

"No…" said Luffy. Nami looked with wide eyes, sighed and sat down. Everyone looked surprised except for Luffy with his to-big-for-his-face grin. Luffy took his bag with 20.000.000 berri and threw it to Nami. Nami caught it with ease and put it on the ground next to her. Nami sat on the place across from Luffy and they looked in each other eyes the whole time. Every crew member looked from left to right and from right to left. Everyone was confused and Sanji's rage was growing. Nami sighed. She opened her mouth and sung:

_**The way I am touched is always heavenly  
and I love the way that you were loving me  
You wrap me up in the colour of your love  
You must be an angel high from above **_

Everyone's eyes widened and Luffy smiled while listening to her sung._  
_

_**How can I be sure that you won't go  
And what will be? **_

Luffy's smile disappeared and he frowned after seeing Nami standing up but she is still singing. Sanji's cigarette fell on the ground, by the way…__

_**Save your kisses for me  
Show me how you miss me  
Oh, so easily, My loving **_

Nami glanced to Robin and Robin nodded. Nami smiled and sung further.__

_**Save your kisses for me  
Cause I don't wanna be  
A summer love thing**_

She walked closer to Luffy and Luffy looked confused.

"Quatre fleur" said the raven haired woman with her arms crossed. Robin held Sanji's legs and arms tight together.

"What the hell!"

"Gomen, Cook-san…" said Robin apologizing. Sanji looked at Nami and Nami went closer to Luffy. Everyone looked at her.__

_**One **__**kiss**__** , One love , One word**_

Closer

_  
__**One vow and nothing more **_

Luffy could even feel Nami's breath against his lips. His body tensed

_  
__**One night , One dream **_

She gave a little kiss and Luffy's eyes widened. She parted fast and said her last sentence:

_**Gonna save it, save it for me **_

Everyone looked with wide eyes at the two and Sanji's rage grew enormous big. Luffy looked with wide eyes at Nami and grinned with red cheeks. He nodded. Nami smiled and walked away with her moneyto her room. Everyone still looked weird at the door and at Luffy. Robin let go of Sanji. Sanji sat on the ground…very very depressive…And Luffy smirked and whispered:

"I'm gonna save them for you"

**Yup Yup Yup last chapter! I hope you liked it =3 And there is already a new story in my head *smile* I'm so creative xD Review please =3 arigato**__


End file.
